


quando in fondo, l'eternità per me sei tu

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Che novità, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mimì e Salvo si conoscevano già, Perché si, Roma, Salvo è un coglione, é complicato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Salvo era assolutamente certo di aver già visto a qualche parte la faccia del suo vice, ma non riusciva a capire dove.Il che era alquanto strano, perchè la sua memoria non sbagliava mai un colpo.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	quando in fondo, l'eternità per me sei tu

**Author's Note:**

> come al solito ho sicuramente fatto casini coi tempi ma almeno questa volta l'ho riletta. l'idea l'ho avuta oggi in macchina e ho dovuto subito scriverla perché mi ha ispirato un sacco. ho ripreso a pubblicare roba alle due di notte, e ne vorrei scrivere ancora un'altra stasera quindi help. buona lettura e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "L'eternità" di Fabrizio Moro)

Salvo era assolutamente certo di aver già visto a qualche parte la faccia del suo vice, ma non riusciva a capire dove.

Il che era alquanto strano, perchè la sua memoria non sbagliava mai un colpo.

Bevve un sorso del vino con cui stava accompagnando gli spaghetti al nero di seppia che gli aveva lasciato Adelina. La serata era fresca ma non troppo, e Salvo si era apparecchiato la tavola fuori, in verandina, per poter godere dei primi, timidi accenni di estate.

Più che godersi la serata, però, la stava passando a pensare al suo nuovo vice, Augello. La certezza di averlo già incontrato da qualche parte lo aveva colpito appena lo aveva visto, ma rimettere in riga il suo comportamento irrispettoso e l’aria strafottente aveva avuto la priorità.

Ci si era soffermato solo la sera, a cena, dopo aver preso la decisione di scusarsi per le sue maniere brusche.

Ma dove, dove lo aveva visto?

Prendendo un altro sorso di vino, decise che per quella sera aveva pensato abbastanza. La pasta si stava freddando e lui non l’aveva ancora finita.

.

Fu solo settimane dopo che capì, finalmente, dove aveva già visto Mimì.

Nel cercare un libro di Pessoa che aveva deciso di rileggere prese in mano i _Canti_ di Leopardi, che in quello scaffale non c’entravano nulla.

Dalle pagine cadde una foto che Salvo si chinò subito a raccogliere. La girò e, una volta guardatala, avrebbe preferito non averla mai ritrovata.

(In un angolo, sulla carta lucida che ritraeva Salvo con i ricci tagliati corti e la testa rasata ai lati, abbracciato a un ragazzo dai folti ricci scuri con addosso un giubbotto di pelle uguale al suo, era stato scritto _Roma, 26 novembre 1983._ Nella foto, i due ridevano. _)_

_Nel sentire le parole dell’istruttore, Salvo maledì mentalmente chiunque fosse al piano di sopra._

_“Montalbano con Allegri.”_

“Ma proprio quello mi tocca?”

_Quello, il compagno che gli era stato assegnato per l’esercitazione pratica, era proprio il tipo di persona con cui Salvo non si intendeva. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che se la tirava, non metteva magliette ma solo camicie, e ci aveva già provato con le uniche tre donne del corso. Fosse stato per Salvo, non ci avrebbe mai parlato per tutta la durata del suo percorso in accademia._

_Ma il professor Guadi, stronzo, aveva deciso che i due siciliani dovevano stare per forza insieme, evidentemente. Mentre lo vide avvicinarsi, i fianchi ridicolmente ancheggianti e una massa di capelli scuri senza forma, Salvo sentì già salirgli il nervosismo._

_Non sarebbe finita bene, no._

_“Tu sei Salvo, giusto? Io sono Domenico.”_

_Domenico, si faceva chiamare. Un vero siciliano, un nome così l’avrebbe seppellito sotto un diminutivo, ma quello siciliano non ci sembrava, secondo Salvo. Si sforzava persino di mascherare l’accento per essere meglio accettato nella grande metropoli che era Roma, mentre Salvo lo indossava orogoglioso di essere diverso da tutti quei borghesi del cazzo._

_Nelle sue vene scorreva ancora qualche stralcio dell’estremismo universitario._

_“Chiamami Montalbano.”_

_“Siamo scorbutici, eh?”_

_“Con te, si.”_

_“Ho capito, hai paura di non essere più l’unico col fascino da siciliano per conquistare le belle ragazze?”_

_“Ma tu sei tutto minchione. Lavoriamo, per piacere, mh?”_

_Mentre recuperavano gli attrezzi, Salvo si sentì stranamente nervoso. Ma non per Domenico, no. O meglio, forse si._

_Dei tempi dell’università non gli era rimaste solo le tendenze estremiste, ma anche quelle omosessuali, quelle che ogni volta che tornava in Sicilia doveva nascondere per non venire ostracizzato da suo padre e da tutta la città, ma che a Roma lasciava scorrere tranquillamente, sentendosi più libero che mai._

_Ma la regola era sempre stata mai coi colleghi dell’accademia, e fino a quel momento ci era riuscito._

_Domenico, però, con addosso solo la canottiera e dei pantaloncini, pronto per l’esercitazione, era bello da mozzare il fiato, e Salvo sentì i palmi delle mani che iniziavano a sudare freddo. Oltre che un’esercitazione pratica, si sarebbe dovuto allenare anche in concentrazione._

_Forse per il nervosismo, forse per la pura antipatia che provava nei confronti di Domenico, lo trattò di merda tutto il tempo. Quello non parve prendersela male, e rimase invece allegro._

_Finirono per primi, e si diressero insieme negli spogliatoi. Salvo, spossato, non si rese conto del pericolo a cui stava andando incontro._

_“Alla fine non lavori male, Allegri.”_

_Sperava che l’altro potesse comprendere le sue implicite scuse per essersi comportato di merda. Ora che l’ansia iniziale era passata, si sentiva in colpa._

_“Cos’è, Montalbano, non ti fidavi?”_

_“Nonsi.”_

_Salvo rise mentre l’altrò si indignò, ma negli occhi gli rimase una scintilla di scherzo._

_“Così mi ferisci!”_

_“E ferisciti.”_

_“Sei simpatico, Montalbano.”_

_“Almeno quello,” disse Salvo entrando in spogliatoio._

_L’altro si diresse alla sua sacca e iniziò a togliersi la canottiera. Salvò si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene._ Oh, cazzo.

_“Che fai li fermo? Te la fai vestito la doccia?”_

_Salvo ingoiò a vuoto, la bocca secca, le dita che meccanicamente agganciarono da sotto la maglietta in seguito al richiamo di Domenico, gli occhi fissi sul bullone mezzo svitato della panca ai suoi piedi._

_“Com’è che adessso non parli più?”_

_“Sugnu stanco.”_

_“Fino a un minuto fa non la smettevi di coglionarmi.”_

_Tolta la maglietta, non osando alzare gli occhi, Salvo prese a slacciarsi i pantaloni della tuta. Dietro di sè sentì Domenico che richiudeva una zip._

_“Vabbè. Se mi cerchi mi trovi in doccia.”_

_La doccia, che scomparti non ne aveva perchè la polizia non credeva nel pudore, fin’ora non gli aveva creato problemi. Finiva sempre per primo e se la faceva senza nessun’altro intorno._

_Il suo cervello decise, intellegentemente, di iniziare a immaginarsi Domenico sotto la doccia, i ricci bagnati, la testa tirata indietro per sciacquarsi e la gola esposta, il petto lucido d’acqua, il-_

_No no no no._

_In un momento di lucidità che si fece spazio tra pensieri fumosi come il vapore della doccia sotto la quale si stava, in quel momento, docciando il suo collega, Salvo ficcò i suoi indumenti nella borsa e corse sotto l’acqua, dimenticandosi persino il sapone nella fretta._

Più in fretta faccio meno devo stargli accanto, _pensò Salvo mentre fissava intensamente le piastrelle della doccia, l’acqua bollente che gli scorreva sulla schiena. Sebbene non lo stesse guardando, era comunque perfettamente cosciente della presenza dell’altro due doccie oltre la sua, e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non spostare lo sguardo su di lui._

_Sentì la doccia di Domenico spegnersi, e pensò che quello strazio era finito. Poi, però, sentì quella accanto alla sua accendersi, e, in preda al panico più puro, alzò gli occhi._

_“Ti spiace se sto qua? Quella lì è rotta,”_

_Salvo avrebbe voluto rispondergli che ce ne erano altre dieci disponibili, ma le parole gli morirono in gola di fronte alla vista di Domenico zuppo dalla testa ai piedi. Annuì._

_Passò qualche istante di silenzio in cui Salvo cercò a qualunque costo di distrarsi, senza successo, poi l’altro mosse una mano, e Salvo spostò l’attenzione su di lui dalle piastrelle._

_“Mh?”_

_L’altro ripetè il gesto, e Salvo comprese con orrore che stava indicando il suo bacino._

_“è stata la bionda, vero? Io la trovo bellissima.”_

_A Salvo scappò involontariamente una risata, consapevole della situazione alquanto comica in cui era andato a cacciarsi. Era nudo e duro sotto la doccia accanto all’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto e quello pensava che a lui piacessero le donne._ Che vita del cazzo.

_Prima che Salvo potesse trovare la risposta adatta, negli occhi di Domenico apparve un lampo di comprensione._

_“Oh.”_

_“Scusa,” fu l’unica cosa che Salvo riuscì a dire nell’attesa dell’inevitabile cazzotto che stava per beccarsi._

_Ma non arrivò._

_“Torno subito,” disse Domenico, senza spegnere la sua doccia, e sparì verso gli armadietti._

_Salvo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato menato, il che era un lato positivo. Prima che il suo cervello potesse concentrarsi sulle numerosissime e restanti possibilità catastrofiche, l’altro tornò._

_“Ho chiuso la porta, così nessuno ci disturba. Potevi dirlo subito, sai? Pensavi mi sarei tirato indietro? Non ce l’hai uno specchio?”_

_Salvo non si era mai sentito più confuso in vita sua. Poi Domenico sparì dalla sua vista, e Salvo lo ritrovò inginocchiato di fronte a lui abbassando lo sguardo._

_Sentì il cervello andargli in cortocircuito, poi più niente._

In preda a ricordi che non lo assalivano da dieci anni, Salvo si sedette, un capogiro che gli scuoteva la testa.

Era passato così tanto tempo che non sembrava più neanche la sua, di vita.

_Presero a vedersi ogni notte alla stessa ora nella stanza di Domenico, che era quella più lontana dalle altre, così che nessuno lì sentisse mentre si abbandonavano l’uno all’altro._

_Prima non parlavano mai, solo dopo. Se ne stavano abbracciati, il sudore che li incollava pelle contro pelle, e parlavano di tutto e di niente._

_Il primo a parlare, quella prima sera, era stato Domenico._

_“Come mai ti stavo antipatico?”_

_“E chi ti ha detto che ora mi stai simpatico?”_

_“Cinque minuti fa avresti detto il contrario.”_

_“é perchè mi pari un siciliano che si vergogna di esserlo.”_

_Domenico aveva riso._

_“Faccio quello che devo per sopravvivere. Tu, piuttosto, te ne freghi proprio di quello che pensano, eh? Si vede che sei laureato.”_

_“E tu come lo sai?”_

_“Mi sono informato, vecchietto.”_

_“Ho solo quattro anni in più di te, cornuto.”_

_Domenico di anni ne aveva venti, e Salvo aveva scoperto di non essersi mai sentito così a suo agio come quando stava con lui, quando parlavano dopo aver fatto sesso sulla scomoda branda della caserma. Lui, chiuso e scorbutico, le parole che per anni il padre aveva dovuto tirargli fuori a fatica, non aveva problemi ad aprirsi con l’altro, e la cosa un po’ lo spaventava. Ma col tempo ci fece l’abitudine._

_Domenico era si un borghese, ma medio, di Palermo, gli piaceva suonare la chitarra e guardare film di qualunque tipo. A scuola in fisica faceva schifo e non faceva distinzioni tra donne o uomini, e quando si sentiva giù metteva le cassette di Baywatch. Salvo, quando lo aveva saputo, lo aveva sfottuto per tutta la settimana._

_Di giorno si ignoravano, ma presero a passare sempre insieme i giorni di permesso._

_Mangiavano cartocci di pesce fritto presi alla Garbatella e poi passeggiavano per ore. Andavano in centro a guardare le vetrine dei negozi di lusso di via Condotti e Domenico lo ascoltava ridendo mentre Salvo veniva preso da impeti comunisti, poi si sedevano sulla scalinata di piazza di Spagna e guardavano le comitive dei turisti. Una volta tirarono insieme una monetina nella fontana di Trevi, e un’altra insultarono insieme gli arancini di una gastronomia di Prati._

_Un giorno si ritrovarono per caso in una libreria di libri usati muffita accanto al liceo Visconti, a sfogliare pagine ingiallite dal tempo. Salvo gli aveva regalato una copia tascabile dei Canti di Leopardi che avevano sfogliato insieme nel bus di ritorno per la caserma._

_Una sera andarono a bere a Trastevere e camminarono a lungo, ubriachi, a braccetto, inciampando su loro stessi più di una volta, le gambe scordinate. Il giubbotto di pelle di Domenico era piacevolmente caldo contro il suo braccio e per sentirlo meglio Salvo li mandò entrambi contro un muro._

_“E stai attento, Salvù!”_

_“Ma fottiti.”_

_Domenico rise, un suono che risuonò limpido nella mente ovattata dall’alcool di Salvo._

_Salvo lo guardò, a fondo. Domenico aveva i ricci spettinati e le guance rosse, la sciarpa fin sotto il mento e gli occhi che brillavano. Salvo gli passò una mano tra i capelli._

_“Ti amo,”_

_L’affermazione sorprese non solo Domenico, ma anche lui stesso. L’altro sorrise, e anch’egli lo sorprese._

_“Anche io ti amo.”_

_Si baciarono contro il muro pericolante di un palazzo di Trastevere come se fosse stata la prima volta fino a che non sentirono di nuovo freddo._

_Ripresero a camminare, finendo di fronte a una vetrina da cui proveniva una fortissima luce al neon._

_“Qui che ci fanno?”_

_“Ti bucano, Domenico.”_

_“Eroina?”_

_“Ma no, cretino. Piercing.”_

_“E facciamocene uno.”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Facciamocene uno, tipo all’orecchio.”_

_“Ma sei tutto coglione?”_

_“Dai, Salvù.”_

_Senza sapere nè come nè perchè Salvo uscì dal negozio con un orecchio dolorante e un orecchino d’argento che spuntava dal lobo, uguale a quello che esibiva Domenico._

_“In caserma ci fanno secchi.”_

_“In caserma possono andare a farsi fottere.”_

Salvo si portò istintivamente una mano al lobo, ormai spoglio, il buco che si sentiva a malapena sotto i polpastrelli.

Domenico era stato tutto per lui, in quei due anni di accademia infernali. Era stato il suo supporto e lui aveva fatto altrettanto per Salvo. Si dicevano tutto, anche cose che Salvo non aveva mai detto ad anima viva e che nessun altro poi aveva saputo.

Salvo Domenico l’aveva amato con la passione di quando si è giovani e con la tenerezza di quando si sa di aver trovato una persona con cui essere vulnerabili.

Era bello, Domenico. Se lo ricordava, il viso pallido, sempre sbarbato, e le camicie da cui non si separava mai. Salvo aveva impresso nelle mani il peso del pettine di corno con cui la mattina, spesso, gli aveva pettinato i ricci mentre si preparavano.

Ora, a ripensarci, gli pareva tutto un sogno, da cui era stato bruscamente svegliato una mattina di dieci anni prima.

Salvo si era svegliato e Domenico non c’era stato più.

L’istruttore non aveva saputo dirgli nulla di più del fatto che se ne fosse andato a fare un corso in Europa prima del diploma. Non sapeva quando e se sarebbe tornato.

Di quel corso in Europa gli aveva parlato per mesi, era il suo sogno, ma non gli aveva mai detto di essere stato preso.

Indirizzi non se ne erano mai scambiati e Salvo si arrese ancora prima di inizare a cercarlo.

Gli ultimi due mesi di accademia, senza Domenico, se li ricordava vuoti. Vuoti erano i giorni e vuoto si sentiva lui, perchè Domenico se ne era andato senza nemmeno una lettera, una parola.

Col senno di poi, Salvo Domenico lo aveva capito. Aveva pensato che non dirgli niente sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.

_“Ti è piaciuto il film?”_

_“Nonsi.”_

_“E perchè?”_

_“Non mi piacciono gli addi.”_

_“E allora vedrò di non dovertelo mai dire, Salvù.”_

Alla fine aveva mantenuto la parola.

Una volta preso il diploma, Salvo aveva cercato di lasciare dietro tutto. Chiudendo per l’ultima volta la porta della sua stanza, aveva voluto lasciarvi ogni singolo ricordo di Domenico. Si era tenuto solo i Canti e la polaroid che Domenico aveva lasciato indietro, unico segno tangibile del suo passaggio.

Ci era riuscito, a non pensarci più. Non aveva mai più guardato un uomo con desiderio e con le donne aveva imparato a fingere così bene da fregare anche sè stesso. L’orecchino era rimasto chiuso da qualche parte e i Canti si erano persi in uno scaffale.

I due anni più belli della sua vita erano stati dimenticati e Salvo aveva lasciato dietro di sè l’unica persona che avesse mai veramente amato.

Ma come aveva fatto a non riconoscerlo?

E Domenico- no, Mimì- lo aveva riconosciuto?

E se lo aveva riconosciuto, perchè non aveva detto niente?

Mimì era cambiato, col tempo. L’orecchino se l’era tolto e si era fatto crescere i baffi, i riccioli ora li schiacciava sotto al gel. Le abitudini con le femmine, quelle invece non erano cambiate, e neanche le maniere strafottenti. Non mascherava più l’accento.

Si ricordò all’improvviso due cose.

La prima, che tra i documenti del suo vice aveva scorto il nome della madre, Anna Allegri. Salvo non fu sorpreso nello scoprire che Allegri non era il suo vero cognome- lo aveva probabilmente scelto perchè suonava più italiano di Augello, meno meridionale.

La seconda, che nel loro primo tragitto in macchina Mimì aveva parlato di un corso a Ginevra.

_Come sei stato cieco, Montalbano, ce lo hai avuto sotto agli occhi tutto questo tempo._

Mimì doveva averlo riconosciuto. Lui non aveva usato nè nomi nè cognomi diversi. E allora perchè non aveva detto nulla?

Che Salvo non significasse più nulla, per lui?

O che, più probabilmente, fosse stato Mimì a credere che lui non provasse più nulla nei suoi confronti, dopo la mancata reazione alla sua vista.

Di scatto Salvo si alzò della poltrona e uscì sul balcone, sentendosi mancare l’aria. Il mare, fuori, appariva più ingarbugliato dei suoi pensieri, e dagli occhi uscì una singola lacrima.

C’era la malinconia dei giorni passati e la felicità di aver ritrovato l’amore che credeva perduto, ma c’era anche la liberazione, il senso di colpa che gli abbandonava il petto.

Mimì Augello era il primo uomo che aveva desiderato dopo Domenico, e una parte di lui aveva provato vergogna per quello che sentiva come un tradimento.

Ma forse l’universo aveva voluto riparare ad un torto, e Salvo strinse tra le mani la loro foto.

I Canti, nel frattempo, giacevano a terra in salone, aperti.

_Anche peria fra poco  
La speranza mia dolce: agli anni miei   
Anche negaro i fati  
La giovanezza. Ahi come,  
Come passata sei,  
Cara compagna dell'età mia nova,  
Mia lacrimata speme!   
Questo è quel mondo? questi  
I diletti, l'amor, l'opre, gli eventi  
Onde cotanto ragionammo insieme?  
Questa la sorte dell'umane genti?  
All'apparir del vero   
Tu, misera, cadesti: e con la mano  
La fredda morte ed una tomba ignuda  
Mostravi di lontano._

(Non era tornato in ufficio come si era programmato di fare, quel pomeriggio. Dopo essersi ripreso aveva iniziato a cercare freneticamente l’orecchino che, ne era certo, ancora teneva da qualche parte.

Lo aveva trovato sul fondo di un cassetto e dopo averlo disinfettato se lo era infilato nel buco che miracolosamente, dopo essere stato inutilizzato per anni, era ancora aperto.

Poi aveva preso il telefono e aveva chiamato Mimì.

“Salvo, dimmi.”

“Puoi venire a casa mia, per piacere?”

“A fare che?”

“Ti pare il modo di rispondere a un superiore?”

“Ma vai a farti fottere. Arrivo.”

Il tempo non aveva cambiato la loro reciproca tendenza a sfottersi, la nuova luce sotto la quale ora vedeva Mimì che lo portava a notare tutte quelle somiglianze che prima gli erano sfuggite.

Salvo, nell’attesa, aveva preso a fare il giro della casa a piedi, tambasiando, che manco un pellegrino. Erano anni che non si sentiva così. Come se fosse _infinito._

Mimì era arrivato, aveva suonato il campanello, Salvo l’aveva fatto entrare. Aveva sulle labbra tutto un discorso, fin troppo lungo per quanto era abituato a parlare, ma l’altro non lo aveva neanche fatto iniziare. Salvo aveva visto i suoi occhi individuare immediatamente l'orecchino sul suo orecchio.

“Salvù,”

E poi gli si era buttato addosso come faceva quando Salvo, in caserma, entrava nella sua stanza dopo una giornata passata separati.

Il tempo cambia tutto, si. Ma alla fine, in realtà, non cambia niente.)

_È eterno chi ha scelto di vivere a suo modo_

_La mia voglia, la pace, la guerra_

_Fra il gatto ed il topo_

_È eterno un soffio di vento mentre chiudi i tuoi occhi_

_E ogni cosa che ti dà un emozione quando la tocchi_

_Aspetta qui per un minuto_

_E stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito_

_Che se ti guardo io non ci credo_

_Che da domani sarà tutto cambiato_

_E non ci vedremo più_

_Quando in fondo l'eternità per me sei tu_

_Sei tu_

**Author's Note:**

> ho voluto evitare il più possibile il tema dell'omofobia perché l'avrebbe resa secondo me troppo pesante. si vede che sono sottona per leopardi???? quella è l'ultima strofa di A Silvia e rileggendola ho lacrimato malissimo ma okay. ribadisco che non ho idea di quanto duri un'accademia per fare i poliziotti ne come funzioni, ma non ho sbatti di fare ricerche mi spiace rip. also so che è improbabile che salvo non avesse immediatamente riconosciuto mimi ma sospensione dell'incredulità plz? anyway qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura!


End file.
